Tara Grovene
Appearance Tara is a tall, violet-haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and a black eye patch covering her right eye. Her left eye is turquoise, and her hair is worn in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face. She wears an indigo cape with an imprint of a large skull and two blades on it, and a long, dark dress with a significantly low-cut neckline, exposing her large breasts. She wears a golden bone headdress. Personality Tara is considered a touch lazy, feeling that "back breaking work" is best left to others while she enjoys the finer things in life. Though she can be a bit tough to befriend, she can be quite fun at any drinking party she finds herself in. Tara will clearly state her feelings towards aesthetics and beauty, berating those who do not meet her standards. In her down time she is usually game to play cards or play her Shamisen when she has nothing better to do. Biography Tara was born into a noble family and had her life practically handed to her on a silver platter. She grew up not doing much for herself and was treated like a princess, but her family soon saw how this was making her incredibly lazy so they decided to send her off on her own with barely anything. Accompanying her on this journey of self discovery was her always faithful servant Zoe whom many always mistaken for her younger sister. The two are now together on the search for their piece of the pie and whatever fun comes their way. Professions Primary Profession: Entertainer An entertainer makes his/her living through putting on shows. This profession is always specialized towards a specific type, and includes Dancer, Musician, Juggler and many more. As a primary, these characters put on a show to buff their allies. Secondary Profession: Navigator The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Navigator has no bonus effect as a primary, but is necessary in sailing the Grand Line. Traits 'Professional Traits' General Trait Access(General Access): As a support profession, Entertainers may have access to certain General Traits, as if they were Professional Traits, and may spend Professional Traits on them. These traits include: Signature Technique, Technically Adept, and Technical Mastery. Those who have a support profession as a secondary profession will have access to the normal list of traits available to their profession which do not require the primary benefit in order to work. Treasure Hunter(1 Trait): With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. 'General Traits' Follow The Leader(1 Trait): This character has an NPC that is deemed to be a Personal NPC. As a personal NPC, these characters possess no stats or traits, and can be used in combat under the guise of techniques. These NPCs are stronger than both Fodder and Crewmen, but will lose to a player character without question. As an NPC, they are allowed to have human level intelligence regardless of their species. Bear(1 Trait): This character's stamina is boosted by 15%. Sentient(1 Trait): This character's perception is boosted by 15%. Combat Style Tara keeps a leveled head in any battle, usually staying in the back to avoid being bothered by actually fighting. She keeps to the back and watches her opponents carefully and then relaying any weak points or faults to her allies. For the most part she'll usually have Zoe act as a human shield which she does without question. NPC Name: Zoe Appearance: Zoe is shorter and younger in appearance. She has turquoise eyes and chin-length violet hair, which is styled so only her right eye is visible, with a skull decorating it. She wears a dark top which covers her lower face, her neck, and her arms, close-fitting shorts, and knee length socks. Over this, she wears a purple, hip-length coat fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The tops of her thighs and the middle of her torso are left exposed. Personality: Zoe is the silent type...literally because she never speaks. She is always ready to fight, immedeatly getting into a battle stance whenever someone approaches her or Tara. She has been described as being innocent, ingenuous, merciless, and cruel, and tends to be dark and malicious. She treats battle as if it were a game and can become aggressive if anyone tries to stop her from battling this way. She finds joy in watching flowers bloom and playing hide and seek. Character Stats Items Wakizashi(Free): A large bladed weapon that's made of iron and is used as a two handed weapon by its weilder, Zoe. Techniques Rise of the Golden Dragon(Rank 5): Tara strums out an uplifting tune on her shamisen to boost a single ally's stats. +1 Stamina, +1 Agility, +1 Strength * Shell of the Black Turtle(Rank 8): This song, when played, boosts an ally's Stamina. +5 Stamina (One Target) (branches from Rise of the Golden Dragon) * Gaze of the White Tiger(Rank 8): A quick performance of this song buffs an ally's Perception. +5 Perception (One Target) (branches from Rise of the Golden Dragon) * Flight of the Vermilion Bird(Rank 8): This quick and lively tune increases a single person's Agility stat. +5 Agility (One Target) (branches from Rise of the Golden Dragon) * Rage of the Azure Dragon(Rank 8): A powerful feeling of rage builds in a single person who hears this song being plucked out. +5 Attack (One Target) (branches from Rise of the Golden Dragon) The Innocent Blade(Rank 3): Should Zoe be by Tara's side, she'll enter a battle stance and deliver an unskilled slash of her blade. Category:NPC Category:Pirate